The Immortal Saviour
by Arashi Danmaku
Summary: In the land of Gensokyo, strange and powerful creatures of darkness have entered and are threatening the land, but all is not lost when a young man comes onto the scene. Who is he, what is he, why is he so powerful and what connection does he have with the shadows?OCxHarem? Rated M in case for future updates. I suck at summaries don't hurt me please! TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Immortal's Awakening

**Hello viewers!**

**So, I got bored one afternoon with nothing to do, and seeing as how I had this story in my head at the time, I decided to write it down. It's been a month since then, and I thought I might as well post it because it's been taking up the corner of my desktop. If I ever feel like it I might continue it I will, but we'll see about that. But I'm rambling.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_..._

Nothing... absolutely nothing. That was all this figure could see, and could think. He was just floating there, in nothing.

No light, no one, no anything. Alone in this _'place'_ for more years than he could count.

He wants to get out, but he doesn't know how or when. He only knows two things: somewhere, someone is watching over him, waiting for the moment to send him to the place he has designated:

Gensokyo

* * *

**_-Elsewhere-_**

"Marisa, if you have nothing better to do then annoy me, could you _please_ go away" spoke a certain shrine maiden, making it sound more like a statement then a question.

"But I keep telling you Reimu, there's some strange rumours of black creatures roaming the forest and I want to investigate" replied the girl who was apparently named Marisa, "and besides, why are you kicking me out and not Suika over there!" she added whilst pointing to the strange girl who seemed to have horns coming from her head.

"Because unlike you, she isn't disturbing me while I'm trying to relax" answered Reimu, taking a sip from the tea she was obviously enjoying until Marisa showed up.

"What is it Marisa, something exiting?" cried the said girl, called Suika.

"Yeah, wanna come?" the girl nodded her head in and excited way, "well you gotta make Reimu come first" she finished, and the girl instantly ran towards her.

"Come on Reimu, I wanna go!" She moaned whilst trying to pull her away from where she was seated in front of the shrine.

"Argh, fine!" she finally budged, "as long as this is quick!"

So the three headed off to the forest.

* * *

**_-Meanwhile-_**

_... It's time..._

The sudden voice shocked the boy who was very surprised, seeing as he hadn't heard him in for a really long time.

_I'm about to send you to the land I told you of, be sure to help them as you are..._

He nodded, getting relieve that he was finally able to get out of here.

_...Good luck..._

Suddenly, a white flash occurred all around him, blurring his vision. When he was able to open his eyes again, he found himself lying down in a forest.

He looked around and saw lots of trees that were all around him. He must've landed in some clearing seeing as how there were none in the immediate vicinity. At least that's what he thought until he stood up.

He looked back down to where he was to find no grass, but instead a huge crater. It spanned 15 metres each way, which was the reason of the small clearing he was in. He looked back up in the sky to see as strange energy source that was just about to disappear.

_I must've fallen through that and made crater... surprised I didn't break anything_**, **however something dawned on him.

_I hope no one noticed my arrival here... although saying that..._

* * *

**_-20 seconds ago-_**

A giant stream of green and blue _energy_ rippled through the sky, making much noise and it was all centred in a small area just above the forest. Afterwards something seemed to launch straight out of it and 'landed' with a massive thud that could attract anyone even from space.

Needless to say, this obviously caught every single person's attention as to what it was.

* * *

_I probably created a light show... now everyone probably knows that someone or something is here now..._ he sighed in thought.

He observed around him to see if there was any clear path as to where he should go. However, finding none, he decided to venture into the forest. What he didn't know was that he was being observed by a certain person holding a camera, which had recorded everything that had happened.

"This is going to be a major scoop!" she giggled quietly, and decided to head in the opposite direction from the way the boy was heading.

* * *

**_-Outside the Forest-_**

Just outside the forest, Reimu was standing behind Suika and Marisa, who were having a small conversation to themselves.

"So, what are these 'black creatures' you told us about?" asked Suika, standing next to Marisa who was onlooking the forest.

"Well, I haven't really seen them, but I've heard they're hiding in here somewhere!" answered Marisa.

"Oh yay! We can have an adventure looking for them!" yelled Suika happily.

Reimu was starting to lose her patience around these two, "I just want to find out what this is and then go back to the shrine, so let's just hurry up" she interjected whilst passing between the two of them into the forest.

"Oi, wait up!" Marisa yelled after as she caught up to her with Suika.

* * *

_I haven't seen any of them yet... where are they?_

As if to answer his question, a black shadow lurched out to the figure. It wasn't however expecting a slim piece of metal to cut straight through it, causing it to dissipate in an instant.

_Well is seems they're already here, let's see if I can't go get rid of the majority of them._

With this objective in mind, he ran off further into the words with his blade, killing anything the hurled itself towards him.

**_-10 minutes later-_**

He cut through another 3 that had tried to surprise him by coming out from different angles, but to no avail. He slung his sword back over his shoulder to ponder for a bit.

_I've only come across these small fry so far, are these __really__ that dangerous that I need to be here? I think the people here could easily fend these guys off._

He was about to continue questioning this before he saw one that appeared much stronger run through.

_Well I guess those ones would need handling... but why has it completely ignored me? It ran straight in front of me for darn sakes!_ He mentally questioned as he looked back to the creature, but saw it running towards a specific part of the forest, _perhaps it's found something there... I better check it out_

So he chased after the shadow to find out where it was heading.

* * *

**_-Elsewhere-_**

"Marisa, we've found nothing, let's just go back already!" Reimu yelled at the witch getting clearly annoyed of having looked around for 15 minutes without finding any 'black creatures'.

"Oh come on Reimu, we can't give up yet!" replied Suika, whose face seemed rather flushed.

"Suika, I'm serious, I've had enough of this so please stop getting drunk on your sake and let's go back already" said Reimu in an annoyed tone, even though she know full well Suika will never be sober.

"Reimu, just a bit longer, I'm sure we'll find something soon!" argued Marisa, who was still looking around intently.

"No way, I'm leav-" but before she could finish, they felt a small rumble, "an earthquake?" she asked to no one in particular, as she felt another one.

"Doesn't fell like one..." replied Suika, who seemed to have a slight worry in her voice.

"Then what is it?" finished Marisa, who was looking around with everyone else.

At that moment, at huge shadow that was 5 times the size of any of them came visible through the forest. It roared, but it didn't sound natural... almost demonic as it charged towards the small group.

"Ahh, there it is!" cried Suika excitedly who didn't sound worried in the slightest.

"Well, let's just take it out!" yelled Marisa, who was pulling out a spell card.

_[Narrow Spark]_

The beam created by Marisa launched itself at the shadow, engulfing it, "Yay, I got it!" jeered Marisa happily.

"I thought we were going to find out what they were first..." sighed Reimu, who had a sweat drop forming behind her head.

"Well, it seemed evil, so-" Marisa tried to continue, but they heard the same demonic roar come from her Master Spark. As the energy around it faded, they saw the beast whilst seemingly hurt, still charging towards them.

Just as they were about to attack it again before it come any closer, a figure burst from the top of the forest and was hovering over the beast, with what looked like a sword in his hand. In an instant, the figure came crashing down at a speed that could not be seen, and landed in front of the beast, which had stopped moving. The figure then put the sword in its sheath, and in an instant the beast immediately dissipated, leaving the figure standing before the three girls.

He had what looked like a clear white robe, which had some intriguing patterns of blue and green mixed into a very beautiful gown. He had long leggings which were sharing the same scheme as the robe that seem to transcend into his shoes which were black with dark blue etchings engraved in them.

Behind him were two long, seemingly narrow sheaths, and with both emerald green and oceanic blue handles protruding from them their own sheaths. They hang behind him, with a clear white silk that have a pattern of emerald and diamond like etchings which correspond to their handle colours. His face was drawing most of the attention.

His face, which seemed to have no flaws, gleamed in the sunlight as he looked at them. His hair seemed to be dyed, but yet seemed so natural. With a clear silver hair cascading the sides of his face and down to his waist, which was not exactly stylish, but paired with him so wonderfully. His eyes were stunning. His right seemed to reflect that of which would be a pure shinning emerald, whilst his left showed that of which could relate to the clear azure sky.

Four words were heard from him:

"... Are you girls alright?"

* * *

**And done!**

**Well, I don't know how well this turned out, and I don't know if anyone will like it anyway (I got B's in English so I'm not too confident), and even if I do continue this, I've chosen a fairly bad time to right it.**

**I've just started my exams (I literally posted this 10 minutes before one of them :I), so I'm having to study and actually do them, so even If I do continue this, it's gonna be approximately be around 2-3 weeks until that one actually get's put out there.**

**Oh well, if anyone enjoys or has any positive criticism on the story feel free to review and tell me so, so that if I plan to write more I have a general basis on what some others think of it so I can improve.**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Immortal's Power

**Hello viewers!**

**So I've cleared this up in my last chapter, but I'm still in exam mode, so any sort of criticism I get on how to improve the story will have to wait till after exams before I can go back to edit anything. I've just decided to put up the first 2 chapters seeing as how the first one ended on a, umm... 'weird' note? (I don't know the word T_T) I also didn't get to expand too much in the first chapter with the OC and some other things, so here we go.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"... Are you girls alright?"

It took them a while to recover from the initial shock of the situation before at least Reimu was able to respond, "ye-yeah, we're fine..."

"... Well, that's good" he replied, not showing much emotion.

"Umm..." started a slightly nervous Suika, looking up at the boy, how was looking down at her, but not in a scary matter, just in a way that made you wonder how he actually felt, "who are you? I'm Suika by the way..."

"Yeah, what's your name?" added Marisa, who was trying not show that she was also kind of felt a bit afraid near him, "I'm Marisa"

"My... name...?" he repeated, lost in thought. _Did I even have a name?_

"You, don't know? Also I'm Reimu" asked Reimu, as she had caught how he seemed to be putting more thought into answering it then he should.

"... No, to be honest... I don't even know if I had a name" he answered Reimu, still speaking monotonously.

_So he doesn't know his name..._ thought Reimu, _maybe someone around here knows him?_

"Then what should we call you?" asked Suika, not wanting to have to eventually just call him something like 'you' or 'boy'.

"... You can call me 'Immortal' I guess..." he answered, just thinking of the name up the top of his head. _Hopefully they won't find out that I actually am..._

"Immortal? That's a strange way to name yourself... are you immortal then?" questioned a curious Marisa.

"..." He had taken a few steps back, trying to avoid the question.

"It's fine if you are, there are some people here who are immortal as well, so go on!" perked Suika, who had seemed to lost most of the nervousness she originally felt.

"... Well, then yes I am" he finally answered after a few seconds.

"Hmm... interesting, however I'd like to know who you are fully and how you were able to easily defeat that... thing from before" commented Reimu.

"Yeah, I used one of my strongest attacks on that thing and you took it out with just a swing of your sword!" yipped Marisa, "you must be really strong with those swords!"

"Hold on, you used one of your absolute strongest?" he received a nod as an answer, "that may well 'cause a lot of problems then..." he thought, not liking the sound of the amount of difference there was between their toughness.

"Why, are there a lot of those ones?" asked Marisa, slightly worried that there may be more of those things around.

"... Well there are quite a number of them ... and also those ones are fairly common and, if you would consider this and RPG of sorts, are some of the weakest kind" he tells them, with his concern about it clearly present in his voice, which generally was fairly quiet and reserved.

"Wait, the weakest!?" Shouted Reimu, thinking that if those were weak ones was questioning how they would deal with the tougher ones.

"Well, technically the 3rd weakest, you should have no trouble taking out the smallfry... hopefully" he sounded fairly relaxed but became slightly tense by the end, "also, are there any civilians living in the immediate vicinity of this area?" he added, wanting to know if there were any innocents nearby who he didn't want hurt. _I was walking around for 10 minutes before and didn't sense anyone, so I should be fine around here..._

"Well, the closest would be my house which is about 5 minutes that way..." replied Marisa pointing off in the direction of her house.

"Okay, that's enough space then... I'll need you three to get away from here" he told them, not in a forceful matter but in a way that told them that they really shouldn't be near him.

"Why!? We can help, and why do we have to get away from here?" back chatted Reimu.

"Because one, I don't want people getting hurt" he replied, starting to count on his fingers, "two, if you can't handle that other one than you'll just get in the way, and finally, they'll all come for me" he finished, pointing his thumb at himself.

"..." They were all silent for a while, until Reimu nodded and turned to the others, "We'll head back to my shrine for now, how long will you be?" she called after him as they were leaving.

"I'll come to you when I'm done!" he shouted back, "Now brace yourselves and run!" he added, whilst drawing both his swords in the reverse style.

_{Mortal Emblem: Darkness Call}_

Before any of them could react, a strange mark appeared on the back of his left hand and a giant pillar of green with a blue hue launched out from around him going skyward. It lasted quite a while and immediately afterwards lots of moans were heard coming from all directions.

"Now run, they'll completely ignore you and come for me, just get outta here!" he yelled for the last time before focusing more on the sounds that were getting ever closer.

They didn't even need to be told a second time as the found lots of the shadows charging past them and towards him. They then eventually reached the Hakurei Shrine and were trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll quickly tell everyone in the Human Village about what's happening, most of them must be confused" spoke Marisa before she quickly flew off and came back a minute or so later, to wait with Reimu and Suika just outside the shrine.

* * *

**_-5 minutes later-_**

They were starting to get worried, even if they didn't know how many there were it really shouldn't take this long should it?

"Should we go check on him?" asked Suika, who was sitting by Reimu, too concerned at this time to be drinking any of her sake.

"Although he said he'd be fine..." replied Marisa, also sounding worried about the well-being of Immortal.

"..." Reimu, who was still silent from since they got back, didn't say anything.

"That's it, I'm gonna go check on him right-"

_{Immortal Emblem:_

She couldn't finish her sentence as a loud voice was heard from the forest. As they turned to look they saw a blue glow come from the forest.

_Blazing Pillar}_

I giant blue beam seemed to shoot straight out of the forest and rapidly expanded to a wider area. Multiple shadows were seen flying up it, and then disappearing, _Must be those shadow creatures..._ thought Reimu, as she with Marisa and Suika observed the giant pillar that seemed like it was an iconic feature of the forest. Eventually It died and left a giant hole in the forest where trees originally were.

_Was that the reason he wanted to know where the closest homes were?_ Marisa thought, as she noticed the beam seemed to me just a fair bit away from her house, and didn't seem to destroy any of the natural area besides that section of the forest.

_Wow... was that HIS strongest move there?_ Suika thought dumbfounded, thinking that maybe he could be even stronger than Reimu was.

"So, where's Immortal now?" asked Marisa, who was looking around in the area down below for him.

"Right here" a sudden voice called out from behind them, making them instantly turn around in shock to find him standing right there, seemingly unfazed.

"What the- how'd you get here so quickly!?" question Reimu.

"... I flew" he answered, not going any further.

"... How? Can you just fly like we do?" asked a curious Suika, considering he wasn't doing much flying before.

To answer her question, he pulled his left fist up to his face, with the back of his hand facing the girls who were very confused at this point.

_{Mortal Emblem: Seraph Wings}_

The same emblem from before when he called the monsters to him appeared, and a pair of pure white wings sprouted from his back. They seemed fairly large, with it being bigger than Suika, and just reaching to his shoulders if the was measured from the ground up.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" exclaimed Marisa whilst staring at the newly formed wings.

"R-really?" for some reason, Immortal actually seemed surprised at the exclamation.

"Hey Immortal, can I feel it?" said an excited Suika who suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Sure, go ahead" he said as he brought his left wing around the side for Suika to examine. She started just cautiously stroking it, wondering if it could possibly hurt him, but then surprised everyone as she just went ahead and burrowed herself in it.

"S-Suika!? What are you doing?" Reimu quickly interjected Suika who looked like she was making Immortal uncomfortable.

"They're really soft!" replied Suika with a happy smirk on her face as practically wrapped it around her like a blanket.

"I see, but could you be a bit more gentle there Suika?" asked Immortal with a pained expression, "you're kinda straining it a bit there, a bit gentler please"

Suika quickly got out and let the wing free of her grasp, "Ahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me" Suika quickly bowed frantically repeatedly apologizing.

"It's fine, just not so rough next time, okay?" said Immortal, trying to calm her down.

"Sure thing, Immortal!" replied Suika much happier now.

"Umm, quick question" said Marisa trying to get his attention, "What do you plan on doing with that?" she said, pointing towards the area of forest that was destroyed by Immortal when fighting of the shadows.

"Oh, that's gonna be easy to fix, just watch" he said as he quickly got up as he was crouching to be on Suika's level, and flew over to the area that he destroyed. He once again pulled his left hand up with the back facing the forest, the emblem coming visible.

_{Mortal Emblem: Life Cure}_

Suddenly, the whole area of forest gained a green aura around and as well as Immortal. In a second, both the auras grew brighter and blocked the vision of the initial objects. Down in the forest, objects which looked like trees seemed to be sprouting from the ground and coming into view. The aura died down after a while and down below the forest seemed to grow back as if nothing had happened. A few seconds later the one around Immortal went away as well, but he now looked died and pained as he slowly floated down back to the shrine.

"There... all... better... now" he spoke in between gasps as if he was trying to catch his breath. He then knelt down and had to put his hand down for support. The girls quickly rushed to his side asking if he was alright, "ahh, I'm fine, I just need to rest... for a bit... that drained alot... out of... me..." he finally finished before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh dear, will he be alright?" asked Suika worriedly, as he had just passed out within only 2 hours of being here.

"He should be fine, let's get him inside and get some rest" said Reimu as she and Suika started lifting him up _He's surprisingly light... I thought he'd be heavier_ thought both Reimu and Suika.

"We should too, look" spoke Marisa as she looked at the horizon as the sun was just setting.

"Hmm... alright, we should get some rest, we can talk more with him in the morning I guess" decided Reimu, as she went in for the night with Suika to take him in as Marisa went home.

* * *

**_-Elsewhere-_**

"I wonder what that was..." thought a girl who had wings sprouting from her back, sitting on a balcony looking out in the direction of where the pillar of light came from.

"We might find out tomorrow... although I am curious as to what caused such a massive amount of energy like that" said another, who was dressed in a way that looked like she was about to go to bed, studying the book in her hands.

"I guess we will..." smirked the first one, as she headed back inside the manor she resided in, followed by the other.

* * *

**And done!**

**So while I'm at it, I may as well clear up what text means what:**

Text is normal text  
"Text" is speech  
_Text _ is thought or emphasis  
**_-Text- _**is location and/or time  
_[text]_ is spell cards_  
{text} _ is Immortal's 'spells'

**I think that's all the main text points covered, so yeah.**

**On another note, I've got the first 4 chapters and a bit of the 5th one ready to be posted, so if I find the time to be able to put those up during the exams and my study, then I will.**

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Immortal Explores

**Hello viewers!**

**I'm not getting much time to write, however for you benefit I had about 4 chapters written before I went into exams so I'll just be posting the 4th one some other time this week. This is just a small one to those who are wanting more (I got a positive review back, so I'm assuming someone does :D)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_-Hakurei Shrine-_**

"... huh" said a voice in the dark, who was wrapped in what seemed to be a futon. Even though it was midnight, he was able to see clearly around the room and noticed his sword in the corner. _I must've fallen unconscious yesterday... I need to get out of here and find those dammed- wait_ he was about to rush out when he felt another presence in the household. It seemed to be Reimu asleep somewhere else in the house. _Hmm... if she brought me inside then she'll be wondering what happened to me if I suddenly left..._

He looked around for a bit and then found what would do. Afterwards he grabbed his swords and went out of the house and went to a nearby hill. He then sat down and pulled up his left fist.

_[Mortal Emblem: Darkness Search]_

The same emblem appeared once again and he emitted a green and blue glow, however not so bright that anyone who would possibly be up could see it. _I guess I'll just wait here until morning to find them_, and with that he stayed up there till morning.

* * *

**_-10:00, Hakurei Shrine-_**

"Oi, Reimu, Wake up!"

It seemed she wouldn't be getting any peaceful sleep this morning either.

"What do you want, Suika?" she yawned yet the annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Where's Immortal!? He was supposed to be here!" stated Suika as if it was meant to be the most obvious thing ever.

"Huh... Immor-?" she yawned, having forgotten about the events of yesterday having not fully woken up yet, but then remembered, "wait, he's not in the futon!?" she part yelled as her and Suika ran to the room he was meant to be residing, finding him gone as well as the swords with just a neatly folded futon in the corner.

"Dammit, where in the-"

"Reimu, there's a note here that was on your bed!" Reimu was about to shout at the top of her lungs before Suika interjected. "Huh, a note?" asked Reimu as she reads it:

_To Reimu_

_I've just woken up and it's the middle of night.  
I'm not exactly a sleepy person, I'm not in fact  
good with sleeping really, I just fell  
unconscious due to a power overload, so I've  
left at midnight as I've just woken up. Don't  
worry about me, you'll probably hear stuff  
about me somewhere around so we'll  
probably see each other again. I've just gone  
to search for some more of those pesky annoying  
shadows, so I'll be searching around Gensokyo  
for now._

_From Immortal_

"So he's just looking for those guys to beat them huh? Well, I suppose he would've done that" said Reimu as she turns to Suika, "hmm? Something wrong?" she asked as she noticed Suika with a sceptical look etched on her face.

"Hey Reimu... didn we ever tell him that this place is called Gensokyo...?" Reimu shakes her head, not wondering what exactly she's asking; "They how'd he know if we didn't tell him?" finished Suika looking at Reimu. She was still slightly confused but then looked back at the letter.

'_so I'll be searching around _Gensokyo _for now'_

"You're right! How does he know?" she quickly realized and thinking for a bit before coming up with nothing, "Oh well, let's just do our regular routines and we might see him eventually"

Suika nodded and they both headed out of the shrine.

* * *

**_-Elsewhere-_**

_So I've a main idea of where some are hiding, but I kinda need some form of general map to follow..._thought Immortal as he walked through the town trying to ignore all the comments he was getting. Although this was to be expected, he was hoping he wasn't getting more girl comments than those from boys. He then noticed a shop that seemed to be a general store and went inside so see if there was a map. He quickly found one and looked at it, seeing as he didn't have any 'real' money on him, he quickly memorized the map so it was in the back of his head. _Alright, time to head out of here_

As he was heading out, there was a certain lady with long silver hair looking out as the boy left the store _who is he I wonder..._ she thought.

_Alright, so to get there I need to go... this way!_ he thought as he started slowly running along the path before picking up speed when there was no one he would've run into. After a while of running down the path he turned a corner into another path. He was about to keep running until he saw a manor, different to the one he was looking for which was down another fork in the road. He quickly took cover near a nearby rock to observe the manor. It seemed quite... noisy... _I better just do a quick check for later_ he thought as he pulled up his left fist.

_{Mortal Emblem: Darkness Search}_

He emitted an aura of green and blue and the emblem came into view as he felt the presence of the spirits in the manor. He detected three who didn't seem to be a problem yet he felt another that wouldn't do anything for a while. _I guess I can worry about you later_ he got up and started back walking down the path. What he didn't realize was that the three figures he detected earlier were watching him as he left, before quickly going back to their own devices after they lost sight of him as he got too far away.

* * *

**_-5 minutes later-_**

_So this is the place, huh?_ he thought to himself, as he on looked the gates that were between him and the manor. Near the gate there seemed to be someone guarding, possibly a gatekeeper _she's not a very good one if she hasn't noticed me yet... or perhaps I'm just too stealthy_ thought Immortal as he turned back to the manor. He then proceeded to faze through the gate and walk towards the manor, and once again search the nearby area of the mansion, pulling up his fist.

_{Mortal Emblem: Darkness Search}_

He still sensed the same presence from this morning, so he cancelled his emblem and after pinpointing places where it might be residing. He then walked into the manor to start the search, but then quickly realized something. He then went to play it safe.

"Hello, anyone here?" he called out not getting any response.

"Then forgive me for entering uninvited..." he spoke to himself, "but the shadow doesn't have the right to be here" he firmly told himself then quickly yet carefully and quietly ran through the manor searching for his prey.

"Hmm... interesting indeed" whispered the girl with the wings as she was watching and listening in private to the boy's conversation with himself.

* * *

**_-Back at Hakurei Shrine-_**

"We've already told you Marisa, he left in the middle of the night and is looking for the shadow creature things" said Reimu, who seems to have apparently answered this question already.

"Well then let's go look for him! We can help!" piped Marisa wanting to go find the boy.

"But remember last time? It's clear that you aren't gonna be much help this time as well if even your Master Spark can't hurt one of the apparent 'weak' ones" spoke Suika as she knew that even she wouldn't be any help, "besides, we don't even know where he went, he could be long gone now, maybe even out of the Gensokyo area"

"But you told me that he somehow even knew the name of this place, and the note clearly says he looking around in this area" she says pointing towards the note they left which she got a hold of.

"Even if you say that..." says Suika as she looks at Reimu who is just sweeping the front of the shrine.

"We're not gonna much help to him, we're better off just waiting for him to see if we meet again rather than going mad for a fight that we'll never win anyway" answered Reimu as she knew that none of them would be of any help to Immortal in any way.

"Grr, fine, but I'm just gonna be going around and seeing if anyone's seen him then" decided Marisa as she headed back down the stairs of the shrine towards the human village.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" asked Suika, as Reimu didn't seem to care.

"Even if she does ask, none of the humans would know where _exactly_ he is right now, they'll probably just say they saw a strange boy or something, no need to worry" answered Reimu as she goes to sit down and have tea.

"If you say so..." says Suika as she goes to sit by Reimu and have sake.

* * *

**And done!**

**I do admit that this chapter was fairly short, I think at the time I just wanted to have the part of him exploring the manor as it's own chapter. Oh well, this could be considered a filler then.**

**If you want to see the map that he looked at as well as the map I'm using for reference of location and stuff, use this link below (The actual map image is in one of the posts down the page):**

www cartographersguild com/regional-world-mapping/12484-gensokyo-revisited html

**EDIT: I've gone back and changed a few things. They're nothing major but just a few things that'll help in the long run and would've probably made things weird and confusing later.**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Scarlet Devil Manor

**Hello viewers!**

**So, I apologize for the cliché we have over nine thousaaaaaaaaaaaaaand words. Well, not that much of an achievement but whatever, it's bigger than any assignment I've every written so I'm proud :)**

**Also, I can finally update a little more faster becomes I'm FINALLY out of school! ('Kool & The Gang - Celebration' starts playing)**

**Yet, even though I say that, I'll probably still update slowly because with school being over, I get more time to play games as well, so I'm just trying to tell you not to expect chapters being posted everyday/every two days.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Okay, I swear the mansion wasn't THIS big from the outside_ he thought as he had been walking down the same walkway for about 2 minutes, trying to figure out where the shadow is. _From the outside it was around here... but I can figure out now that it's bigger on the inside._

"Argh, where should I go?" he spoke to himself looking for some stand out doors. He noticed a set of doors at the end of the hallway and walked through. Inside he found a massive library that was packed to the brim with shelfs and books. "Maybe I should look around here..." he said to himself as he called on his _[Darkness Search] _to scan the area of the library. As he was searching he detected one force in the room, and one in another area of the mansion. _The one is this room doesn't seem evil, but I should check it out just in case_ he thought as he headed towards the center of the room. He found a girl with long purple hair who seemed to be wearing pyjamas reading a book, whilst sitting at a desk in the center of the room that was covered in books. It seemed the girl noticed his arrival.

"... who are you?" asked the girl.

"Well, you can call me Immortal if it pleases you..." answered Immortal, "umm..."

"Patchouli" spoke the girl knowing what he was going to ask, "you can call me Patchouli, by the way I've never seen you around before" she wondered curiously at the boy.

"Well, let's just say I 'arrived' here yesterday" he said scratching the back of his head.

_Yesterday... does that mean he was the cause of all that happened?_ thought Patchouli as she looked more closely at him. Behind her was a boy with very unique clothing with two swords hanging behind her back. "So, what are you doing here" she asked.

"Well, let's just say there's something here that I need to take care of before it hurts innocent people" he responded while gesturing his hand around the room.

"I see... well then, if it's causing trouble then we better take care of it" she responded to the boy _if what he was doing yesterday has to do with this, then it must be important._

"Well, that's more or less like **_I'm_** gonna take care of it, but you can tag along... I guess..." he responded while looking away putting his hand to his forehead.

Patchouli looked at him with narrow eyes "are you calling me weak?"

"What?! No, no no no, I just don't want anyone to get hurt, that's all!" he quickly said back before she would feel more insulted.

"I can take care of myself you know..." she said, narrowing her eyes further getting much more annoyed at the boy.

"Y-yeah, I can understand that, but for now I need to go find it-" as if to answer him, a loud groan was head coming from outside the doors, "well that didn't take too long" smirked Immortal as he rushes through the doors and down many corridors and turn that Patchouli was only able to just keep up with him. When she turned down the last corridor she saw Immortal standing still in the center of one of the open areas in the mansion, with his hands holding on to his undrawn blades.

"Immortal, what are you-" before she could finish, a shadow lunged straight at Immortal, who was then knocked back by his right blade as he now had both drawn in the reverse style.

"So does that answer your question?" asked Immortal as he kept a cold glare at the shadow. It had seemed to take the form of a human shadow but with an arm that looked to be morphed into the shape of a blade.

"What is that thing?" asked Patchouli as she just kept looking on from behind.

"... I guess we can just call it a 'shadow' for now, and they're basically here to cause trouble" answered Immortal as he got ready to attack the newly named 'shadow'. Immortal rushed at the shadow as it parried his oncoming strikes from his twin blades as tremendous speeds that Patchouli could not follow. Immortal then quickly jumped back and pulled his left fist with the emblem once again appearing.

_{Mortal Emblem: Spirit Blade}_

Immortal's blades gained a pure white glow which surrounds the metal of the sword as he the once again dashes towards the shadow. However as it tries to parry the strike like last time, it simply passes through as Immortal's blade fazes through both the blade and the shadow. As it passes through the shadow it seems to below in pain, as if it still got hit which is confusing Patchouli who it just watching on.

_Who is he...?_ wondered Patchouli as she decided to pull out her spell card to help.

* * *

_Huh? Who's voice was that?_ wondered a silver-haired maid who was searching for where her mistress ran off to. _I'd better just check the area_ she thought as she went to find the source of the noise.

* * *

"Well he seems to be full of surprises" said a girl with light-blue hair sitting nearby as she observed the area as well as Patchouli by the corner.

"Mhm, let's go down and join her?" she said as she went to join in on the 'fun'.

* * *

_Even though this is doing more damage to it, I need to focus more on dodging now_ thought Immortal as due to his blades now being able to pass through everything, he could not block the shadows sword but could attack him multiple times in an instant. _I'm gonna need to think of something soon..._

_[Earth Water Sign: Noachian Deluge]_

Suddenly a spray of what seemed to be water pellets came from the direction Patchouli was and narrowly avoided Immortal and hit the shadow. He looked back to see Patchouli holding a card and having summoned the pellets.

"So that's how spells work..." said Immortal in a tone whisper, "you alright?" he asked noticing that Patchouli was coughing slightly.

"I'm fine, it's just my natural asthma" she replied in a casual tone.

_Natural Asthma...? _wondered Immortal as he turned to see the shadow down from her attack. _I can probably just do this quickly_ he thought as he ran over to Patchouli and placed his right hand on her should with his left fist coming up to his chest with the emblem appearing once again.

"Eh? What are you doing?" asked Patchouli being taken aback by his action.

_{Mortal Emblem: Life Cure}_

As to answer her question, a bright green glow originated from her body coming from his should that was engulfing her. In only lasted a second as soon as he removed his hand the aura faded and Patchouli found herself breathing fine now. "You should've told me sooner you had asthma, but you don't need to worry about it anymore" said Immortal as he stood back and put his hand on his hip to observe the outcome.

"Well, it's not like we talked about much before..." said Patchouli as she was trying to adjust to being able to breath normally again.

"My, my, aren't you a special one" called a voice from behind Patchouli as they both turned to see who it was.

"Remilia, how long were you here?" said Patchouli in a tone that made her sound mad but yet on the offhand sort of pleased to see her.

"Oh I've just been watching this boy, that's all" she said in an innocent tone.

"I was wondering what that force that seemed to be following me all the time was" said Immortal in a deadpan tone, "oh well, no bother, you can call me Immortal" he said with a slight bow towards the girl, "I take it this is your mansion?"

"Why yes it is, do you like it?" she asked with a smirk with how he bowed to her.

"I do but I'd like to appreciate it more after I deal with that thing over there first" he said as he turned back to face the shadow.

"Oh please, let me handle it..." she said as she pulled out a spell card. _What's she going to do now... _thought Immortal as he watched the girl.

_[Destiny: Miserable Fate]_

She disbursed a lot of chains from her hands that all went towards the shadow. As it jumped to avoid it, the chains just went straight up and started pummelling it. As the last chain hit it descended to the ground with an audible thud. "See, not that hard was it now?" boasted Remilia in pride.

"Watch out!" called Immortal as he rushed and grabbed both Remilia and Patchouli and jumped away. Before either could question they saw that the area they were just in suddenly seemed to be a pile of dust as the shadow emerged from it. They landed in a nearby spot of the mansion and Immortal quickly redrew his swords. "Like I already told Patchouli in a way, your attacks won't do much to it than you will just more or less annoy it. Try not to get yourselves hurt" said Immortal before he quickly rushed away from the two girls who had yet to recover from the boy suddenly pulling an action like that and engaged the shadow. "Okay, time to turn this up a notch I guess" smirked Immortal as he this time pulled up his _right_ hand and a emblem different from all the others he used appeared.

_I wonder what it is now?_ thought both the girls as the observed what was about to happen.

_{Immortal Emblem: Air Cutter}_

Suddenly, what seemed like the after-image of multiple blades started forming in the air and rapidly slashing at the shadow. In the middle of this Immortal was also pairing it with his own _{Spirit Blade} _to make for a fancy light show. Immortal then knocked him into the air and then rose and brang down his arm in front of him, whilst in the air where the shadow was a massive gash of air sliced down onto the shadow knocking it into a nearby wall. Lots of kicked up debris made it hard to see how the shadow was fairing after that, and more than a minute past without anything re-appearing.

"Did you kill it just now?" questioned Patchouli as she turned to see Immortal still staring into the dust.

"I'd be very surprised if that's the case, I thought it'd be stronger" he replied as he moved closer towards the dust. Suddenly multiple pairs of knifes came flying from the other direction as Immortal barely had any time to dodge. "What the-" he called before he quickly grabbed a knife that was about to hit his face.

"Ahh, Sakuya, don't worry about him, he's fine!" called out Remilia in the direction the knifes came from to see the maid walk out.

"R-really?" answered the maid apparently named Sakuya as she looked at her mistress.

"Ahh, sorry about intruding here, you can call me Immortal" said the boy as she turned to see him bowing in respect then raising himself up.

"Umm... nice to meet you Immortal" said Sakuya as she readjusted herself and too bowed as well, "I apologize for attacking you"

"Nah its fine, although you are the first to of attacked me so far, well besides those shadows anyway" he replied embarrassingly as the maid got herself up. He wasn't too used to getting respected, but rather the other way around.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that shadow from before?" asked Patchouli as she turned back to the dust.

"Good ques-" before finishing his sentence, what seemed to be a sword made from the shadow flew at an extreme speed at Immortal, giving him no time to dodge as it stabbed itself into him with extreme force that made him fly and be impaled in the wall with the sword still stuck in his chest.

"DAAARGH... dammit!" yelled the boy in pain is he tried to get the sword out of his chest whilst the girls quickly ran to him after recovering from their shock.

"Oh no, here let me help!" said Remilia as she flew up and helped pulled the sword from his chest. As it got removed he fell to the floor just barely landing properly as the blood started flowing onto the ground.

"Oh man that hurts..." said Immortal in an audible whisper as the girls quickly tried to help him up.

"This is not good!" exclaimed a worried Sakuya as she tried to stop the bleeding before being pushed away by Immortal.

"heh, it's fine, I don't plan on dying anytime soon" he assured her as he got up to stare down the shadow that was looking at him with blood red eyes, "hey Sakuya, behind the wall here, does it lead to another room or outside?" he questioned, hoping for the later for this to work.

"It leads to the outside area, why?" she questioned wondering why of all things he asked that.

"Well then, I apologize in advance for destroying your wall" he said as the shadow lunged at him. But before it could make contact with him Immortal suddenly disappeared and reappeared in an instant behind the shadow as he launched a massive kick into it as it broke part of the wall and flew outside followed by Immortal.

"What is the world is he doing destroying my mansion!?" yelled Remilia as she headed towards the nearby window that let her see outside without getting to far into the sunlight, followed by the other two. They saw the two paring each other's strikes, except Immortal wasn't using his sword much was just kicking it away from the mansion. Once it seemed he got him far enough, he suddenly got into a strange stance that confused the girls. Suddenly, his eyes started to emit a strange kind of aura as his right eye illuminated a bright emerald green whilst his left eye originated a clear azure blue. He then jumped high into the air as his figure was seen in the ray of the sun as he seemed to be using another 'spell'.

_{Divine Emblem: Scorching Earth}_

Even as he said it, its voice boomed so loud that anyone could've heard it. The sun seemed to start to glow a darker shade of orange and red and suddenly what seemed as rays of fire or possibly magma shun past him and burnt the shadow. The whole sky seemed to become a dark red as fire burnt the shadow as it bellowed in pain. The girls and possibly everyone everywhere had to shield their eyes as the area was being engulfed in flame. A giant pillar of fire started forming and rising in the area around him as it rose sky high. Around one minute of this scorching heat the pillar died down and all the fire seemed to fade away as did the eerie looking feel of the sky, however it was replaced by lots of rain as it seemed to be the after effect of the scorching attack. As the girls then looked back outside they saw no grass anywhere near the original area as well as steam rising from the Misty Lake just a few metres away. There were no signs of the shadow anywhere as it must've been engulfed in the flame. They look up to see the figure of Immortal falling at a dramatic speed, before crashing down in the centre of the new plain formed by him. All three then quickly rushed out and went to check on him to find him having burns all over his body, most likely from having been the cause of having all the sun's rays passing through where he was in the sky. He still had the same wound from the sword stabbed into him but he just seemed to be unconscious at the moment. They quickly decided to put him inside and get him in a bed.

* * *

**_-Hakurei Shrine-_**

Suika and Reimu and a recently joined Marisa were staring at the area where all the madness had just unfolded over the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They stayed silent for a while as they just stood in the shade of the shrine as it started raining.

"... So he went to the scarlet devil manor?" said Suika still staring off into the distance.

"It seems, and now I'm also very interested in what exactly he did there, it seems much more powerful than what he used yesterday" Marisa commented, as even they could hear him chant the spell from the shrine.

"I guess we'll find out eventually..." said Reimu in a distant tone as she then decided to head inside and rest.

* * *

**And done!**

**I've had to mess around with a few things before posting this chapter so it all made sense after adjustments to the original story line I had, so I apologize if that took too long.**

**The purpose of me getting this chapter out was just to show a few of the other skills that Immortal possesses, as well as showing off the 'stronger' shadows that lurk around. They'll show up a bit more in later chapters and will be discussed a bit more as well. I also wanted to mainly highlight Immortal's** _{Divine Emblem}_** which explains why I had put more thought into that I guess than the rest of the scenarios. He's got a few more of those up his sleeve... but I'm evil so I'm not telling you what they are yet :P **_/stabbed_

**I'll try to focus a bit more on this story so that those who want more can get more, but there's just a few IRL things going on so I'll try figuring out how to manage that.**

**Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5: Around The Manor

**Hello viewers!**

**So, I'm not gonna be like "_blah blah blah, I had problems IRL so I couldn't update_", because I have no excuse and I was just playing games for that last 3 days :I**

**Also, this was kind of rushed, so if anything seems 'off' with it I apologize and will fix it when I have the time (I just tried to type it all before I got distracted again so I could get it out :L). **

**On with the story!**

* * *

_... huh? This seems familiar..._ thought a certain boy as he sat up in what seemed to be a very posh bed. He looked around to find it was, just like last time, the middle of the night. His wounds had healed from the battle with the **Shadow** as well as his burns. _I should get going to the next area then... I'll need to leave another note as well_, so he decided to once again write a note and began looking around the exceedingly large mansion until he found a room that looked like a bedroom. As he entered he found a very large bed but with no one in it. _Well, I guess she would be out at this time, she is a vampire after all_ he pondered as he placed the note on a nearby nightstand and left the room.

"Alright then, time to-"

"**Intruder!"**

Before he even had time to react, he was only able to catch a glimpse of the scarlet hair before he blacked out from being hit in the back of the head.

* * *

_... huh? Oh man, not again_ he groaned as he sat up in his bed once again. He looked around to find himself once again in the same room, but could see more clearly it was now day time outside, with light shining through the window. He sighed _how am I going to get out of here silently now..._ he thought as the doors opened as Remilia came in followed by Sakuya.

"So you're finally awake, seriously its nearly noon" said Remilia as she observed the boy who was now sitting up to observe the two girls who came into the room.

"I guess I am... how'd I get back here?" he wondered as he looked around, _I got knocked out by the gatekeeper I think..._

"Oh, our gatekeeper mistook you for someone else but after we explained the matter she took you back to your room" explained Sakuya in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see... well then," he started as he got out of the bed to stretch, "I guess I'll need to find something to do for the time being" he said as he put his hand to his chin in thought, "Am I able to look at the library for a bit, if it's alright" he asked Remilia.

"Hmm... I don't see why not" she answered to the boy, "Patchouli is usually in there so if you need to find something just go ahead and ask her, she seems to know where everything is there."

"Okay, then I'll be off" he said as he slowly ran out the doors and down the halls towards the hallway.

"Well, I didn't expect him to have this much energy... his wounds seemed to have also healed as well" said Sakuya in thought, "... he's an interesting boy indeed."

* * *

_Now if I remember correctly the library was... here! _he thought as he turned a corner and slowed down and gently pushed open a set of doors back into the library. He looked around and searched the shelfs for history books. _If I'm gonna be here for a while, I might as well learn a thing or two about his place_ he thought as he collected multiple books and made them float behind him.

* * *

_What was that?_ thought Patchouli as she turned her head to one of the shelfs nearby where she heard a noise. She was about to turn away until she saw three books float past. She immediately did a double take to see if she saw the correctly and walked over the area. She was slightly relieved we she found it was just Immortal collecting some books. "So, what are you doing here?" asked Patchouli, which made the boy in question jump slightly making all the books fall to the ground before they starting floating back up to the boy.

"Umm... just looking at some of these books that this library has" he chuckled nervously with the books going behind his back, but not fast enough for Patchouli to notice one of the history books from one of the shelfs she recently visited.

"I see, but why are you looking at history books specifically..." she asked, wondering why he was so interested in it.

"..." Immortal staying silent as beads of sweat started forming on the side of his head in nervousness. _Oh dear, how am I able to cover up this?_ he wondered whilst Patchouli kept looking at the boy.

_I wonder if..._ "are you the person who 'dropped in' the other day?" the reaction she got proved it, as he quickly dropped the books again as he hastily tried to pick them up. _So I guess I was right about him being the cause..._ she pondered. "Well, that's fine then, I already had suspicions about it. You don't have to be so nervous about it" she told him as he had finally composed himself from the shock.

"Well, I guess I wasn't gonna be able to hide it forever, was I?" he said in a nervous chuckle, "Is there anywhere I can sit to read these?" he asked, as he had about 30, fairly large books floating behind him.

"Yeah, there's one near my main desk in the center" she said as she lead him to the center of the library. She pointed him to the desk to the side as she went back to hers to observe him set down all the books while pulling one out from the pile. _Does he plan to read all of those?_ she wondered as she turned back to hers.

* * *

**_-5 minutes later-_**

_I probably should've grabbed more, considering how fast I read through these_ he thought as he set the third book aside as he went to grab the next one. _Although I've already learnt quite a bit with just these first 3, maybe I can read some other ones that are here as well_ he thought as he read the pages, turning it every 6 seconds ago as he was able to quickly read and digest the information in his head.

He was so absorbed by the book that he didn't notice until after he put away his 5th book to see Patchouli staring at him, "something wrong?" he asked shocking her out of her daze.

"Nothing... just wondering how your able to read those so fast..." she said looking at the books he had already read.

He seemed confused at first then realized what she meant, "ahh, yeah... I suppose I'm just good at reading and small things like that" he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

_A strange one indeed..._ "well, I've just got to put away a few things, if you leave before then please put those back" she told him as he nodded whilst she got up carrying a few books.

"Right then, time to read the rest of these" he told himself as he started reading once again.

* * *

When Patchouli came back whilst carrying a stack of books she found him gone with the desk spotless. _Well he certainly read those fast_ she thought as she headed back to hers. She dropped the books down and accidentally kicked up a bit of dust which made her cough, however she found it didn't pain her like it usually did. _I've got to properly thank him for that later_ she told herself as she day down and began studying her books again.

* * *

"Now, what do I do now?" he asked himself as he was walking throughout the mansion. He noticed the front door and decided to go outside for a while. Without the dear of a **S****hadow** around he could truly take in what a nice manor it was. He saw the gatekeeper sleeping by the gate of the manor. _I may as well introduce myself_ he thought as he walked over. He tapped her to try and get her to wake up, _she shouldn't even be sleeping, should she?_

"Nngh... eh!?" she got up lazily before seeing the boy. Not recognizing him she quickly got up and tried kicking him, but he managed to dodge her just in time.

"Wait, hold on a sec!" he said as he tried to stop her assault.

She was winding up for a punch before she quickly recognized the boy, "Oh it's you!" she quickly recovered herself as she relaxed herself, "sorry about that, but what are you doing here anyway?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm just walking around so I thought I should introduce myself" he responded, "You can call me Immortal" he told her.

"I see, by the way you can call me Hong" she told him as she say herself down in her chair whilst looking back at him.

"So I take it your the gatekeeper then?" he asked her, "well, you got a pretty powerful punch" he chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" she said scratched her head in embarrassment, "so I heard about you from Remilia when she found me knocking you out, apparently you're pretty strong"

_So she was there_ he deadpanned in thought, "well, if that's what she believes. I'm not too powerful overall" he said.

"Really? I was told you had some strange spell calling thing that had to do with your hands" she replied in shock.

"Oh, you mean this?" he lifted his left hand up with the emblem appearing, which gained a nod from the girl, "well I suppose you could say this is my way of using what you would call 'spell cards', they are essentially the same thing" he told her.

"But no one I know could do something as powerful as that huge one you used yesterday..." she pondered.

"Ahh, well what I used yesterday was one of my _{Divine Emblems}_, they're pretty much my strongest 'spells', although I don't like to use them much..." he responded.

"Why not? If you just used that you'd be able to easily beat anything or anyone that came you're way!" she asked in a excited kind of tone.

"Well, even though they are fairly powerful" _fairly he says..._ she thought, "my _{Divine Emblems}_ have trade-offs that pretty much, we'll say 'hurts' me in some way"

"They do? Then what happens after using the one from yesterday?" she asked him whilst looking at his figure. _If they're that bad then why does he look fine_.

"The one from yesterday, _{Scorching Earth}_ after use, because of the intense heat I practically have coursing around my body gives me lots of burns, sometimes minor but they can be pretty bad none-the-less. It actually has the 'lest-effecting' trade-off from my others so I used it, but because of it's massive range and power I had to use it while getting the **S****hadow** away from the mansion" he answered in a explanatory manner, "I have five _{Divine Emblems}_ in total in case you were wondering" he added in.

_So he has five of those kind of attacks... and the thing he fought it called a **Shadow**? _she thought as she looked back up to him. She was about to ask him about them before she noticed Sakuya walking past through the window. _Uh-oh, if she sees me slacking off again..._ "Umm, I have to get back to guarding the gate now, if Sakuya sees me slacking off-"

"Ahh, don't worry about it, if fact I'll see if I can 'distract' her for a bit" he said before he ran to the door and went over to where Sakuya was.

_I've got to get to know him more_ she thought before she went back to her post nearby the gate.

* * *

"Where'd the Mistress run off to now..." said the maid in thought as she was walking through the mansion.

"Hello Sakuya!" said a familiar voice from behind as she turned around to see the boy.

"Hello Immortal, how are you feeling right now?" she asked as she noted that he was full of energy.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

"Why you ask..." _you make that sound like a genuine question..._ she sighed as she recalled to him what he did yesterday.

"Oh you mean after all that!" he replied after realizing what she was going on about, "yeah, overall it wasn't too bad on my body, I was fine since I woke up last night" _until I got knocked out again..._ he told her while adding that last part in his head.

"Well I heard you woke up at midnight... but on another note, how were you fine after that?" she asked him in seriousness, "it's not everyday any of us get impaled by swords through the chest and other crazy stuff and just wake up the next day like it was nothing" she told him.

"Oh right... well my body has what you would like to call a '_Natural Healing_' factor to it" he answered, "basically when I'm not in an active state of fighting or anything, like sleeping for instance, my body naturally heals itself from wounds. It's fairly helpful when trying to heal myself after battles" he explained to her.

"Hmm... well that explains why you're fine now, but wouldn't you of just died or at least shown more of a reaction to it?" she pondered.

"Well, I have gained a fair amount of pain resistance to most things, but getting impaled still hurts like hell, but I'm able to keep going afterwards though" he responded as though he was trying to hide something.

_He completely went over the whole 'dying' thing, I wonder why... oh well, I won't push it_ she thought as she listened to him. "Okay then... what are you doing now though?"

"I'm just trying to find something to do right now really. so I thought I should just say hi" he responded to her.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm currently in the middle of something right now..." she started in an apologetic manner.

"Oh really? Well don't let me keep you, I'll let you get back to that!" he said as he ran past her, "see ya around!" he called back to her before disappearing down a corridor.

_... he definitely is an interesting boy_ she smirked in thought as she went back to looking for her Mistress.

* * *

"I wonder what I can do now..." said Immortal as he was idling in the manor. It was going to be sunset soon and he'd pretty much been everywhere. "Actually, I haven't seen Remilia since this morning, where'd she run off to?"

"Looking for me, are we now?" he turned to see Remilia with her hands behind her back with a small grin.

"I suppose so, I've gotten kind of bored" he yawned for emphasis while covering his mouth.

"Wanna duel then? I could use some entertainment as well" she said as she got into a fighting stance.

He wasn't even given a chance to respond before Remilia shot a load of bullets towards him as he was only able to dodge half of them in time as the others had cut his cloth with 2 cutting his arm.

"well, that took me by surprise" he said grabbing his arm which was not damp with bloody. She then continued to shoot bullets to him as he dodged. He realized he had quote alot of space in the area they were in. _This will probably work then_ he thought. "How about this then?" he said as he put up his right fist with the emblem appearing.

_{Immortal Emblem: Heaven's Wrath}_

As he brought his down to the ground, a giant black cloud appeared at the ceiling. When his fist hit the floor a giant thunderbolt cracked down and just skimmed Remilia as she tried to dodge. She quickly got up and faced him again. "Seems my aim's a bit off" he told himself as he took out his right blade in a one-handed stance. His left hand had the emblem appear again.

_{Mortal Emblem: Spirit Blade}_

His sword once again got enchanted as he turned back to Remilia, only to see her with the spell card from yesterday in her hand.

_[Destiny: Miserable Fate]_

The same recognizable spears from before disbursed from her and flew towards him. He jumped up a wall and kicked away but they still followed. He kept this up as they began to fade away. _Considering I was able to see how they worked from yesterday, using that probably wasn't the best move for her_ he thought as he landed on the floor with the last one fading. He quickly rushed towards Remilia with his blade but she flew above him just as he was able to hit her.

"Can't get me up here now, can you?" she taunted as she shot more bullets in his direction. However as he was dodging she starting shooting bullets that looked like bats towards him, making it even harder for him to dodge them all. He summoned his left emblem again.

_{Mortal Emblem: Seraph Wings}_

He summoned his pure white wings and used them to shield himself from the remaining bullets that were being launched at him. He then flew up to Remilia's level in the air. "Turns out I can actaully..." he smirked at the shocked look her was greeted with. Suddenly, it looked as though Immortal was conjuring a ball of energy in his free left hand hanging by his side. "By the way, you're not the only one who can use danmuka!" he said as he swung his left hand in a side ways motion in front of him, sending forth a bunch of small energy waves towards her who was trying to dodge them all. Just as she was about to get out of the barrage that was being launched at her, Immortal quickly flew by at slashed his _{Spirit Blade}_ at her, striking he into the remaining energy waves that were launched, plummeting her to the ground. "Oh dear, maybe I overdid it a bit..." he said with worry as he flew down to where she had hit the ground. However when he touched down three bullets shaped as bats hit him and knocked him back. Remilia then quickly flew out at slashed at him with her wings, cutting his sides as he then flew at the wall. However he was able to recover just in time to kick off the wall and back onto the ground to stare down Remilia again.

"Overdid it? Please, that didn't effect me at all!" she boasted, however it was notable that she seemed to be panting slightly.

"Oh really? Then how about this..." he said as he quickly vanished from view. She looked around frantically trying to find him, and before she knew it he appeared right in front of her and hit her back with the hilt of the blade, sending her flying into a wall. Before she had time to recover, he kicked her away from the wall and into the air. He once again appears above her, but the blade is sheathed with him holding the handle, as his left fist once again dawns the emblem.

_{Mortal Emblem: Finishing Slash}_

The sheath glows a dark blue and green hue as he quickly draws that blade that is now a pure white. He suddenly comes crashing down to the ground with a streak of white passing through Remilia and onto the floor in the path of the blade. It feels as though time has slowed down in the area as he sheaths the blade. An audible '_click_' is heard as it is fully shealthed, and a sudden white flash emitted from the area as Remilia soon came crashing down afterwards. He then walked over to check on Remilia who was just staring upwards to the ceiling.

"So, does that do it for your entertainment?" he asked in a somewhat joking matter, and received a slow nod as an answer, "no, but in all seriousness, are you okay? I may have gone a little overboard there" he said while scratching his head. Not gaining any reaction, he pulls up his left fist and knelt down towards Remilia.

_{Mortal Emblem: Life Cure}_

He places his hand on Remilia's head as she starts glowing a green hue as the energy starts flowing back into her body. She felt the strength returning to her body as the aura around her starting fading away. After it was over, he slowly removes his hand from her forehead and placed his hand onto his knee. She then sat up to look at Immortal. She noticed that he seemed a bit worn out after that, however before she could question...

"So this is what you were doing, Mistress" said a familiar voice as they turned to see Sakuya watching from the other side of the hallway.

"Ahh, Sakuya, how long were you there?" responded Remilia as she quickly got up as Immortal also stood up.

"Not long... but where were you? I was looking for you since this morning" she answered her while inquiring where she was.

"I was just observing our little friend here!" she responded in a somewhat cheerful manner.

_I wonder why I'm not surprised..._ thought Sakuya and Immortal, "were you now..." said Immortal as he looked towards Remilia with a deadpan expression, "... oh well, it doesn't matter to much right now anyway. Actually, what time is it now?" he thought as he tried to see if there was a nearby window.

"Well, it's dusk right now so it'll probably get dark in about 30 minutes..." responded Sakuya as she looked over at the boy.

"... Well then, I'll be taking my leave now actually, I have things I need to attend to" he said as he starting walking towards where the front door would be.

"Oh wait, what about your wounds?" asked Remilia as she noted the slight blood that was dripping from his wounds on his waist.

"Don't worry about those, I'll be fine, see you some other time!" he called as he started slowly running though the hallways towards the door.

_But when is this other time I wonder... _thought Remilia as she watched the boy leave the manor.

* * *

_**-Outside the Manor-**_

_So if I remember correctly, I have to go in this direction.._ he thought as he went past Hong and through the gate back onto the road leading away from the manor. Sakuya was right about the time, it was starting to get fairly dark with no specific lights or anything lighting the path he was on. He went past the noisy manor which had seemed to quiet down at night and went towards the river that was in the opposite direction to the village.

He arrived at the river and was standing on the edge near what looked like a wooden platoon. He looked over to see the top of the building on top of the little mountain it was rested on with the stairs leading up to it. He took a few steps back then quickly ran forward and jumped across the entirety of the river as he landed on the other side and started walking up said stairs. As he got nearer the top, the louder the sounds of what sounded like swords became to him.

When he got to the top he stopped at the door that lead into the area of the shrine as he was feeling the presences of the area that lie beyond the door. He could feel two life sources that seemed natural to the world, however one that didn't fit in. One of the natural ones though seemed to be more energetic then the other. _There must be a **Shadow**... _he thought as he slowly pushed open the door. He looked to close it and turned to see the back of what seemed to be a female swordsman holding another of those spell cards.

_[Life-Cutting Sword: Slash of Meditation]_

The sword that was being wielded of the two she seemed to have suddenly got engulfed in light as she swung it down onto the **Shadow** she was indeed fighting. The **Shadow** split in half and dissipated as the girl sheathed her blade and looked over in a monotonous expression towards him. He also noticed another girl which must of been the second life force he detected sitting nearby idly but she too looked over towards the boy who had just waltz into the shrine. They girl with the sword then fully turned to look at him.

"... so it was you... who made that light the other day..."

* * *

**And done!**

**So I mainly was trying to get out the things about Immortal's powers and also his natural healing during this chapter, so I hope that went well. Also, he don't know if I got the proper names of the terms of things (eg: 'bullets' ; 'danmuka' etc.), so if anyone wants to correct me on that, then please do so.**

**I've also introduced the next segment for the next two chapters, Hakugyokurou Shrine (yaaaaaaaaaaaaay). It may take a while to update though, because even though I have a 'storyboard' if you will of the next 10 chapters, I can't multitask this and my games very well (it more or less leans more to games...)  
**

**Also, because one of my friends was questioning wth I was doing during the study sessions before exams, I'm gonna have to eventually do something random for Chapter 42 specifically... if we ever get to that point :I**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6: Swords Clash

**Hello viewers!**

**So, I finally updated! (However I'm disapointed with myself how little I actaully wrote in that long period of time I didn't post T_T) I once again have taken a long time to update a chapter, and once again it's because of my obsession with games. I do enjoy writing this story, but like I stated in the last chapter, prioritizing it with games isn't my strong point. So I've decided on trying to at least spend some time everyday for this because I don't want to have to make people who ARE enjoying the story wait 3 weeks for updates, and with no school I should be using this time wisely. Enough rambling however.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"... huh?" was the only response that was given to the girl from the boy who just looking towards them both.

"So it _wasn't_ you?" said the girl in surprise as she thought she had made a false accusation.

"No, it kinda was me... just didn't think that's the first thing that would of been said to me in this situation" replied Immortal as he relaxed more and put his hand on his hip.

"Well we were wondering what that was, as it 'caused that another of those creatures to just lose all interest in us and go in the direction of that light" said the other girl as she got up and walked besides the girl in front of him.

"I see..." he said as he trailed off with his eyes closed, only for them to open suddenly and give a surprised look towards them both, "wait, they were here _before_ I 'arrived' here?" he asked very quickly.

Both of them seemed surprised about how concerned he seemed about it, "well, I suppose if that light a few days ago was you, however who are you to care about that?" said the taller girl with pink hair curiously.

_Oh dear, I seemed to have dug a hole here... oh well_ he thought as he straightened himself up, "You can call my Immortal if you wish, and as for who I am..." he paused as they looked further towards him, "... you can't really answer a question you don't entirely know the answer to..." he said as he quickly looked down in a depressed form and tone.

"You mean... you can't remember?" asked the girl with swords as she eyed him receiving a nod from him, "well, we won't push it, and my name is Youmu" she said as she looked at the other girl beside her.

"Seeing as how you told us your name, my name is Yuyuko and this is Hakugyokurou" she said as she gestured around the area, mainly the building in the center.

"Oh, I read about this place, it said that there was some sort of princess here..." he trailed off while looking at the shrine before coming to a realization, "wait..." he said as he slowly turned around to face Yuyuko again, "that wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" he asked her.

She seemed to giggle slightly at the boys behaviour, "why yes, that would be me although you don't need to be treating me much differently that you already were" she said as she looked at his confused face.

_We've barely talked for more than a minute..._ he deadpanned in thought before returning back to his normal expression, "I see, well that actually, I'd like to ask a few questions about the **Shadows** you fought" he said in a somewhat serious tone.

"... **Shadows**?" they both responded looking confused.

* * *

"Oh, so that's what they're called" said Youmu as she had just finished listening to Immortal short but informative explanation about the **Shadows**. They had moved inside the shrine into a medium sized room. It seemed to have enough room for a fair amount of people to fit into it, maybe for about 5 people to sleep in, but seemed clear of any objects other than the table they were sitting at. Apart from that, the room was practically empty except for themselves.

"Mmm, now onto the questions I said I needed to ask you about" he said as he got the attention of both of them again, "how many did you encounter before I umm... 'arrived' here?" he questioned while trying to find an appropriate word to use.

"Well, we only really only saw about 3 others before the one you saw Youmu fighting, but they seemed much weaker than that one and only saw the first one about 2 days before you 'arrived' in that light show of yours" said Yuyuko as she explained what they found.

"I agree, even though the one before wasn't that much trouble, it still was stronger than the others we encountered" added Youmu as she contemplated the strength between them.

_So they only arrived a bit before I did, and they seemed to have been getting slightly stronger_ he thought as he settled on that conclusion of events _although that could cause trouble for those who don't exactly know how to fight_ he added before looking back up to them, "I think I can understand the situation about the **Shadows **from what you've told me" he they both nodded happy that he was able to understand the gist.

"However, I have a question for you though, where exactly did you come from?" asked Youmu as she was trying to figure out where exactly he came from into the land of Gensokyo.

"Umm... that's..." started Immortal hesitantly "how to answer that, well... it's hard to answer when you don't exactly understand it" he told them, "I really have no good memories left of that place I resided in, but I guess we can call it the **[Dimension]**, for lack of a better word" he finished while trying to explain himself.

"You say you don't remember, but why?" asked Yuyuko as she looked at him sympathetically.

"Even if you ask why-" started Immortal, he suddenly seemed to jerk and look around towards the door. Before either of them could ask what he was doing he went beside and and brought up his left hand's emblem.

_{Mortal Emblem: Darkness Search}_

_So that's how he uses his 'spells'_ thought Youmu as she observed the emblem on his hand.

He scanned for any **Shadow **presences outside, however when he found one it made him feel slightly uneasy. _It had to be one of the really annoying one's, didn't it?_ he mentally cursed himself as it was another of the strong **Shadows**, like the one he encountered at the Scarlet Devil Manor. He went outside only to be followed by the other as they saw Immortal staring down another **Shadow** creature with his right blade drawn in a battle stance. Without even having to think to much of it, it was obvious to tell it was stronger than the ones they previously fought. They looked back to Immortal as he turned to them.

"Try not to get yourself's hurt" was all he said before he charged towards the **Shadow **in front of him. It was different, taking on more a demonic figure like a beast and was fairly large, but it was able to move fast enough to charge at Immortal as well and block his sword. Immortal quickly jumped back away from it and launched a danmaku towards it while jumping up high to make it have two things to worry about. As it decided to focus more on Immortal, it flinched as the danmaku waves pelted him as Immortal came down and slashed at him, knocking it back into a nearby wall and then bringing up his left fist once again as it recovered and charged again.

_{Mortal Emblem: Hurricane Slash}_

As it closed the distance between Immortal and itself, the **Shadow** was given an onslaught of fast and furious slashes that seemed infinite in number as Immortal became a blur for a long 5 seconds as he stopped slashing and brought down a final strong slash, sending the **Shadow **flying into the dust. However, even after all that rampage, Immortal still was ready for more and drew out his second blade and holding both in a backwards fashion while bring up his left fist once more.

_{Mortal Emblem: Spirit Blade}_

His swords once again glow a pure white and engulf the blades as the best once again charges at him. As it charges he flips over him and slashes it's back as a counter, however he didn't expect some form of Shadow appendage to come from it's back and smash him back in front of the **Shadow** as it continues it's charge into him, smashing him against a wall leaving a pile of dust. Finally deciding they dawdled long enough, Youmu unsheathes her sword and charges at the **Shadow**, slashing it multiple times with the final knocking it down while she pulls out her spell card while also grabbing her second sword.

_[Spirit-Cutting Sword: Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood]_

She cross-slashes at the **Shadow**, creating a giant pillar of energy around it, making it fly up as the pillar reached into the sky. As it dissipated the **Shadow** began falling, however Youmu slashed her sword to create a danmaku to attack it while she reached it and slashed downward, sending it plummeting toward the ground. As Youmu slowly descended back down, the **Shadow** kept falling, only to find Yuyuko holding a spell card in her hand, with her grin being hidden behind her fan that was held up to her face.

_[Cherry Blossom Sign: Sense of Cherry Blossom]_

Before it hit the ground, A spiral of powerful energy flew towards it, making it start howling in pain, as it then finally fell towards the ground creating a small crater. As Youmu landed next to Yuyuko in an open area of the shrine, she looked back at her as if to wonder whether it was over. However before either could answer or ask, a loud growl was heard from the dust that had kicked up around it, as a visible ball of light as seen inside it. A moment later, a beam of red light came rushing towards them, as they prepared themselves as dodging was impossible at this point.

_{Immortal Emblem: Spirit Binding}_

A quick flash of light went across the whole area, blinding them both for just a second. But as they re-opened them, they saw the beam, almost as if frozen in time, stop in front of them. "Quickly, move it!" a voice called out as they turned to see Immortal rush towards them and push them away, as the beam suddenly started moving slowly again, before suddenly rushing past and skyward. They got up to see Immortal in a defensive position in front of them as the **Shadow** once again stared them down. "Let's mix this up a bit" he said as he grabbed both swords and put their hilts together, confusing both of them at first. However, as he removed his left hand, it made sense, as his swords where now both attached to each other at the hilts to form a double-sided sword. He then lunged himself at the beast and brought his blade around to hit it with both edges, before slashing at it with incredible speed before hitting it skyward.

_{Mortal Emblem: Seraph Wings__}_

He called upon his wings for more maneuverability as he kept flying around it, slashing at him from different angles, spinning his sword around with one hand at points to make it constantly slash the **Shadow's** body, before hitting it slightly higher as he detached the left blade from the other and putting it back into it's sheath, while the other stayed in his right hand with his left emblem appeared.

_{Mortal Emblem: Finishing Slash}_

His blade got engulfed in a pure bright white light as he brought it down onto the **Shadow**, but instead of passing through like it did with Remilia, it brought the **Shadow** down with him as they plumetted into the ground, with the blade striking through it, as he jumped away from the dust-heap that he created, sheathing his blade as he turned back to the dust. Youmu and Yuyuko were curious as to what he was doing before they noticed that it was still there, not moving, staring at them with it's malicious red eyes.

"So that wasn't enough" said Immortal as he noticed that his _{Finishing Slash}_ was only making it incapable of movement for a while, "... time to finish this then..." they heard Immortal mutter before he ran at the **Shadow** and knocked it skyward once again with a kick before jumping up to it as the emblem on his right hand appeared.

_{Immortal Emblem: Emerald Burst}_

His body suddenly got engulfed in a mystical green aura as he flew towards the **Shadow**. As he hit it, the attack seemed to pass straight threw him as the **Shadow** bellowed in pain as the green energy came flying back and attacking again in a repetitive pattern. As he passed through it one more time, he passed through below it with the energy dissipating, revealing him as he looked to be exhausted. However he seemed to be trying to finish this as the same emblem once again appeared.

_{Immortal Emblem: Blazing Pillar}_

His body seemed to be glowing blue as he flung his arms wide as the same recognizable blue pillar of energy they saw no more than two days rush skyward, engulfing the **Shadow** entirely as it's last cries died down within the awe that was the pure energy that originated from him. It eventually died down with Immortal slowly descending with him having to get down on his knees as he was tired from all the power he put into that last attack to finish it off, with his wings receding into his back. As he managed to finally get up, Youmu and Yuyuko came over to check on his condition. "That was... slightly easier... than I thought" he chuckled in between breaths as he looked up into the starry sky to find no **Shadow** anywhere.

"Well, that aside, how are you feeling from after all that?" asked a concerned Youmu as she noticed his need for air.

"You should probably get a rest, it is late after all" suggested Yuyuko as she gestured towards the building as an invitation for him to sleep there.

"I suppose... I'll be fine after a rest... I guess" he agreed on as he let Youmu support him towards the shrine.

_I don't think I'll be sneaking out later though... oh well_ he added to himself in thought as they entered and got ready for the night.

* * *

**And done!**

**So we found out, even though it's not mentioned much, that Immortal doesn't exactly remember much of what happened in the 'Dimension' as it will now be called (Although at the start of the story it did become evident that all it seemed to him at that point was just floating around in a void of sorts). Also found two new emblems that he has up his sleeve (and spoiler alert: we haven't even seen half of them yet :3), and also his double-sided sword style!**

**In case you didn't notice (which you probably didn't :L), I put slightly more effort (maybe? I've probs got more notes then actual story :S) into this chapter and will probably put more into the next one as well for one reason:  
~Fav Character = Youmu~ (-Insert Heart Symbol-)  
I really like the character of Youmu and also they share similarities, few or many depending on your view point (Doesn't take too much brain power to figure out at least one). If there is, in the end, only going to be one love interest it'll probs be her, however she'll at least be most of the main focus out of all of them, kinda how like anime generally centers around of them as well (too many examples, just watch an 'harem' genre anime :I).**

**On another note, not like I didn't update very quickly this time either, it'll probably be longer for the next one unless I can learn to concentrate better on this. The reason being is because a new character for Elsword is being released in two more days so I'm probably gonna be wanting to do that alot and will probably be the main focus for me for at least 4 days. I'll be sure to update this though for anyone who enjoys it, I just apologize in advance for a slow update.**

**EDIT: Accidently spelt a skill wrong, pretend you never saw it... although honestly you probably won't even see the difference.**

**Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7: An Immortal's Past

**Hello viewers!**

**Happy New Year... well, I guess I'm a bit late for that.**

**So, an update has finally come from me (yaaay), although I won't be back until the 10th of Jan because I'm going on a camp, and even after that I'll take forever to write another chapter.**

**That was kind of shown on how long it took me to make this one.**

**Honestly, I enjoy writing this story as it allows me to visual things that I don't usually, however I'm not exactly the most 'regular' updater of all people, and I'm always getting distracted by things, such as games to play or possibly new story ideas that I might post in future. **

**I also decided to change the genres a bit, based on what I have planned. :3**

**Oh well, enough rambling and things that could be excuses:**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_[Human Soul: Slash of Future Eons]_

_Just how did I get myself into this again..._ thought Immortal as he tried to dodge Youmu as she rushed towards him. However it proved to be futile as she made contact with him and he was sent flying, suspended in the air as Youmu slashed all around him, dying down after about 5 seconds. However as he thought he was out of it, Youmu quickly came crashing down on him with her sword as he got pummeled into the ground, causing him to lie there for a few moments as he had slight shock and fatigue.

* * *

_Finally morning it seems..._ thought Immortal as he got up from the futon that he was supplied. He opened the doors to the outside world to be greeted by the sunlight warming him up as he stepped further outside. "Well, I better grab my stuff and head-" he told himself as he turned around back to the door only to see Youmu and Yuyuko looking at him through the doorway, with Youmu holding his swords in their sheaths under her arm. "... I guess I'm not leaving now, am I?" he asked as he looked over towards Yuyuko, who had stepped down to the ground in front of him.

"We actually have a proposition for you, Immortal" she said with her fan hiding the smirk that was on her face.

"a proposition?" he repeated as the nodded while Youmu came to stand next to her.

"You don't have a house or anything here do you? Like a place for you to rest?" asked Youmu as she looked at him, who actually seemed to have a slight blush on her face that was thankfully for her hidden by Yuyuko's shadow.

"No not really" he answered her, "why do you ask?"

"Well, Youmu proposed that you can live here with us" she smirked, but it was apparent that one of her words was deliberate, given the reaction that Youmu was giving off from that having quickly jumped in surprise.

"I-I told you, it was only because I wanted to learn how he fights!" yelled Youmu in embarrassment to see Immortal looking confused on what she meant. "Well, you seem like you know how to use blades really well, so I want to learn your style... I never really even finished mine to be honest..." she trailed off with her last words barely even being audible.

"Hmm..." Immortal put his hand to his chin as he mulled over the proposal they offered to him, before finally looking up and placing his hand on his hip. "Sure, I'll take on your offer for you, getting a happy reaction from Youmu and a hidden smile from Yuyuko.

"Thank you very much" said Youmu happily as she gave Immortal his swords as she stepped back while he kept holding the sheaths in his hand but not putting the back on. "When are we able to start learning Immortal?" asked an excited Youmu.

"We can actually start now if you wish, but there's a few things you need to note" he said as he received rapid nods from Youmu as a response as he walked over the the shrine, "firstly, don't hold back, otherwise I won't have a good enough idea of how good you are" he firstly noted as he placed the swords on the step in front of the shrine as Yuyuko took residence there as well so she could observe them when they started, "and secondly, don't worry about me, if I get hit by you there's no need to fret over me, just keep going with what you have" he said as he went to one side of the open area and Youmu went to occupy the other side. "... you got that?" he asked one last time as Youmu pulled out her blade that was running from the sheath going from her shoulder.

"Mhm, yeah, I understand" she nodded in acknowledgement at him to confirm she listened.

"Well, seeing as you understand that, let's start with the first thing I have planned" he said while crossing his arms as Youmu got into a ready stance, "... I'll be learning how powerful you are already, so attack me with as much might as you can" he said, making Youmu and Yuyuko have surprised looks their faces.

"B-but, we don't want to hurt you..." said Youmu in a concerned tone at him.

"Were you listening to me? I said not to worry about me if I get hit. Besides, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so give it all you got!" he called out as he lowered his arms making him open for attack.

"If you say so... then...!" she said with determination in her voice as she pulled out a spell card and dashed at him_... This is going to hurt a lot... isn't it?_ asked Immortal to himself in thought as she came rushing at him.

* * *

_Oh yeah, that's how..._ he sighed in thought as he got up and found Youmu staring him down again ready to 'practice' more, yet showing a glow of concern towards him as she lowered her weapon for a second.

"Are you sure this is fine?" asked Youmu with worry as she looked towards his already beaten body, "I mean, I don't want to be beating you up _too_ much..." she trailed off.

"I told you already, didn't I? I don't plan on dying today and I won't, don't worry" he reassured her as he was getting ready for anymore attacks. _Not like I'm gonna die anyway..._ he added in thought.

"You seem to be fairly resilient to pain and have great amounts of stamina as well from what I've seen, I don't think we need to worry either" interjected Yuyuko from where she was sitting at the shrine.

"Well if you say that..." Youmu said as she pulled her sword up facing Immortal again.

"Don't you think we should actually see what they want first?" said Immortal casually confusing both Yuyuko and Youmu before they noticed movement from over at the door. It became apparent that Reimu and Suika were the ones watching as they walked over to them. "So again, what are you two doing here?" he asked looking over to them.

"We're here because we saw one of your giant beams of light come from here last night and we were a bit inquisitive... besides we were wanting to ask you some things" replied Reimu as she looked at Immortal who didn't really seem annoyed as he should be with them intruding.

"Yeah, and is it that bad to see someone who just ran away at night without a goodbye?" said Suika in her normal excited tone as she had a slight blush on her face. _... she must be drunk on sake, I figured as much though_ he thought to himself.

"I suppose if you put it that way it's fine, not that I minded it in the first place" he responded with the given answer.

"I mind..." pouted Youmu as they had gotten him distracted and distanced away from her learning, "although, what did you come to ask anyway?"

"We were actually curious about where you came from before you came here, Immortal" said Reimu as she looked back to him and was greeted by a somewhat surprised Immortal.

"I see... I barely remember much but I guess I can answer some of your questions anyway" he said while scratching his head.

"Well then, let's invite them, it'd be rude to talk out here" said Yuyuko as she stood up and opened the door for them as they headed in.

* * *

They were all seated in the room that Immortal had occupied for the night. Besides the futon that he slept in the room was pretty bare as he sat on his futon with Reimu and Suika in front, while Yuyuko and Youmu decided to sit on the side of the room seeing as they weren't necessarily the ones to want to ask questions to him at the moment.

"So, I guess we'll get straight into these questions you have for me then?" said Immortal as he relaxed on his futon as he lay back slightly with his hands behind him holding him up.

"Right... well firstly, where exactly did you come from?" asked Suika first in her regular 'excitedly passive' mood.

"Well, I already explained this to them so let me re-iterate" he replied as he gestured to Youmu and Yuyuko before turning back to them, "I basically call the place I came from and resided in for quite a while the **[Dimension]**, and to expand on an explanation of what I told them it was pretty much a expanse of space that was voided of anything. Pretty boring place to be really" he answered in a casual manner.

"Really? Then if you were there, as you say, 'for quite a while', where exactly did you learn your sword fighting skills?" asked Reimu who was looking at the swords he had placed to the side of the room.

"I've been fairly inquisitive about that as well ever since you told be you came from" added Youmu.

"When I say it was devoid of anything, it's not entirely true, as I could picture things in my head to have in the area. I did get bored of it eventually though seeing as how it didn't entertain me for long..." he said before moving on to answer the question, "so basically, I would picture things that would help with training and I pretty much made my own style of fighting you see me use" he finally answered.

"You mean that there was no one else there with you?" asked Suika, "weren't you lonely?"

"Eh... when you're there for more than..." he started to answer before staring blankly at the roof confusing them, "... How long was I there again?" he asked no one in particular before looking down at Suika again, "well, I lost count but for estimation, when you're there for more than 5000 years you tend to start forgetting things fairly easily. If there was anyone there I don't remember, I barely remember what happened in the past year either" he said before relaxing back again.

"Wait... how did you live that long again?" asked Youmu with a expression that showed she was trying to hold back a surprised face of some kind, as well as Youmu.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Reimu receiving a shake of a head before she turned back to them, "he's actually Immortal, hence the name he has" she responded receiving an acknowledging nod from them both.

"I was wondering what was with that name..." said Yuyuko as she sighed, before looking back up again. "Oh yeah, last time I asked why, we got interrupted by that **Shadow** you fought off" she realized making Immortal form a confused look on his face.

"We asked why you don't remember anything, but you didn't answer..." added Youmu as she remembered the events of last night.

"Well..." he trailed off before he looked back up, "I was going to answer with 'even if you ask that, not even I know'. I just barely remember anything, it just gets hazy when I try to remember" he said while grasping his head.

"So you won't ever remember, have you even tried to?" asked Suika as she as well as the others looked at him as he grasped his head, but not receiving an answer. "... Immortal?" asked Suika again as she tried to look at his face, but found his eyes to be devoid of any life, looking blank and colour-less as she quickly backed away slightly as the others saw what the problem was.

"What's going on?!" Youmu yelled more-or-less than asked as she voiced what was going on in each of their heads.

* * *

_What... what is this?_ thought Immortal as he found himself in an empty white space. Before he had more time to ponder however, he saw what looked to be him, however much younger.

"Oi, Bro! Where'd you go?" said the Young-Immortal as he was calling out into the empty space around him. _Bro? Is that really me, I don't remember having any broth-_ he started thinking before coming to a realization. _Is this one of my old memories I'm having?_ he quickly pondered before he noticed a dark haze of black shadowy mist start flowing over as the Young-Immortal stopped in front of the mist.

"So there you are, Immortal..." a voice sounded from the mist as two red orbs shined from the mist, resembling the eyes of the **Shadow's **he fought. _So it really is me, ain't it?_

"Who are you? What have you done with my older brother!?" demanded the Young-Immortal as he yelled at the mist which was getting smaller as it seemed to be fading away, like how wind blows away sand from your hand at a beach.

"I don't need to answer that, and it doesn't matter anyway, you won't remember me or your brother..." said the haze as it was now only the size of the Younger Immortal's head as it floated away while fading more.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled the Young-Immortal as he tried to reach out to it, only to hear a dark laugh come from the haze before it finally faded with it's final words.

**You won't remember...**

As soon as it faded, the entire area around them because a dark pitch-black as it began to distort, warp and void in many ways as the Young-Immortal seemed to be getting dragged into it. Not to say it wasn't affecting Immortal either, as he desperately tried to get away.

_This is pointless... I'll never get out no matter what I do..._

"... al..."

_I'll just get drained of energy..._

"... ortal"

_I'll just fade..._

"IMMORTAL!"

Then everything flashed a blinding white.

* * *

_What the-!?_

I suddenly jerked back and fell on my back, only to find it was only the futon I slept in last night. I really didn't want to move, I just wanted to lay down for a while. However I don't think that's the case as I hear concerned voices as I sat up to see the four girls wondering if I was okay.

"U-umm... Immortal?" asked a slightly scared Reimu as she waved her hand in front of his face as if trying to wake him from a daydream.

"Huh? Uh... yeah... it's fine, don't worry" Immortal quickly responded as he put Reimu's hand down and tried to reassure them he was fine.

"What happened to you?" asked Suika as she looked at him closely, as she was checking to see if his eyes were the right colour and not the lifeless void she saw before.

"I don't really want to talk about it... maybe some other time..." he trailed off as he'd rather contemplate what he saw before discussing it.

"If you say so, but still, what about that-" Youmu was however cut of my a demonic screech from outside the building before Immortal quickly jumped up and grabbed his swords and opened the door to the outside, only to find 7 **Shadows** waiting there for him.

"The hell?!" Immortal quickly voiced as he wondered how the heck 7 of them got here so quickly for whatever reason before Reimu quickly came besides him.

"W-well, when you suddenly fell back, you seemed to expel some sort of energy the same as what you did when we meet in the forest" she quickly explained to him.

_I used Darkness Call? Argh, I'll contemplate that later_ "Okay I understand, for now I just want to deal with them" he said as he unsheathed and got ready to fight.

* * *

**And done!**

**So, like I already stated, I won't be back for a while so next one will be a while. Hopefully I will be able to write stuff while I'm at the camp.**

******And now Immortal will be living at the Hakugyokurou Shrine so he can train Youmu! (Hurray for plot points!)**

**We've also learnt a bit about Immortal's past! Or did we? You'll have to wait till next chapter because I've left it on a cliffhanger, 'cause I'm that mean**

**/stabbed**

**Now, not that I want to sound like I'm begging for reviews, but seeing as how the only two I got were on the first chapter and 6 chapters later I haven't gotten another, it makes it hard for me to write when I don't know what people like about the things or how I write, and what they would like to see. So if you can and have the time, reviews would be appreciated as well as positive criticism, thank you. :D  
**

**Until next time...**


End file.
